


Through the Veins of History

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Wolfsister [1]
Category: Fringe, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bonding, Every Marine a Wolfbrother, Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf gets his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Veins of History

They had been through two weeks of orientation, watching videos about wolfkind and the Wolf Corps, interacting with Marines and their wolves. _Wolves and their Marines_ Olivia amended, because it was certainly more accurate. She watched them closely, the bonded men and wolves. She watched even more closely the two women and their wolves; a Warrant Officer and her huge red brother, and a LAV tech and her classic northern sister. She watched the bitches and their pups, the pups who would pick from among Olivia's class for their brothers. Their sister, if she was lucky.

They'd been cautioned not to expect too much too quickly. The modern Wolf Corps bonded pups later than in the old days, and the older pups were more discriminant, prone to taking their time. The humans would have to be patient and let the wolves choose, and today that process started in earnest.

Olivia squinted into the sunlight briefly when they filed out onto the open lawn where the pups played, racing around, harassing their mothers and the brothers of the Marines who watched over them. The young pack turned as one and raced to the humans.

The wolf pups swarmed them, jumping and snuffling at their legs. They moved from one person to the next rapidly, sometimes circling for a second pass, before racing back to the lawn, or tackling another pup to the ground. They yipped and howled, and the Marines followed into the sunlight to play with the puppies.

One stayed, though, sniffing intently at the cuff of Olivia's pants, one foot on top of hers, pinning her in place.

The wolf pup was tall and rangy, skinny compared to his northern cousins. He was the color of shadows shifting over sand, light cream brindled with pale gray. His fluffy puppy coat was giving way to the sleek, smooth coat of the desert wolves. He circled behind her and shoved his nose into the back of her knee. When he walked in front of her again, Olivia offered her fingers.

She expected his tongue, but he sniffed, breath wuffing over her fingers and wrist. He strained his head up, reaching for more of her arm and she dropped to her knees on the sidewalk. The wolf pushed his head under her arm, then up to her neck. His cold nose made her jump.

He drew back at that, tilted his head at her, and her awareness filled with _scent_.

The wind whipped the sand around, hot and relentless. Water beaded on the metal of the pump and slid to the ground, wetting the sand around it. The heat raised the scent of water and sand together with the faint tinge of metal, tempering the dusty wind.

"Oh, wow," Olivia breathed. The wolf licked her face. Olivia's fingers dug into the wolf's short ruff - she didn't remember moving her hands.

"Figured he'd pick one of you investigator types. Damn shame, too. He'd make a fine Recon scout."

She blinked up at Gunny. He was smiling, just slightly, a look of fondness she hadn't seen before. The wolf edged closer, nearly in her lap, and buried his nose in her hair.

"Well, Dunham, what's his name?"

Olivia cleared her throat of the unexpected tightness. "I thought it would take longer. You said they had to get to know us first."

"Usually. Sometimes it doesn't happen that way. Sometimes they know right away."

_Sister_ , the wolf said, and Olivia heard him in her mind. She felt the edges of her awareness blurring outward as the pack-sense opened to her. Her throat closed again and she dropped her head to rest on his. She felt - easily as her own thoughts but clearly distinct - that the young wolf didn't mind her tears landing on his fur.

"Brother," she whispered. She raised her face, met his pale gold eyes, just inches from her own. He licked her damp cheek.

"Silas." The wolf - _her wolf_ , grinned at her. "His name is Silas."


End file.
